Alluring Mirages
by Carnett Rose
Summary: Two people, completely different and yet bounded by a common trait, happen to meet by chance and go on to become increasingly good friends. A story of a genial kind of love, more from an introspective angle.FujiOC
1. Chapter 1

For me, friendship was never the world, as it is for most of the teenagers. Nor did I ever have the so-called 'best friend', the kind who knows you in and out .Friends were those people with whom I spent some time in school and after. Friends were those people with whom I spent time in chatting, hanging out at various places and all other things that an average teenager would do. No one had bothered to know the real me and I was fine with that. In the first place, I wouldn't allow anyone to do that anyway…

But there was someone who could clearly look beyond that self imposed mask of mine and according to what I feel, _bothered_ to know the real me…

My face always had a calm, serene look. I had steeled myself not to give into strong emotions unless absolutely necessary, thus retaining the neutral expression. For a person who had never been close and intimate with others, the thought of overwhelming others with my own problems never crossed my mind.

Not that I had any problems as such. I had painstakingly based my life on a near perfect base.

I was born and brought up in a loving household; my parents were always there for me. I never had problems in coping with my studies or interacting with my classmates. I had never tried my hand at dancing or sports, but was more inclined towards writing. Apart from a few friends, I never cared about what others were up to.

Then how was it that the person with a famous reputation and a sociable personality ended up being my friend? He had so many to choose from, why was it that he chose to befriend a person who was so easily forgettable?

Was it because that he actually saw me as someone entirely different as I saw him?

It was he who could read me like a book. I had no need of pretending in front of him. The years spent perfecting my image wouldn't matter when I would be with him; I would be my own self, a person who had flaws as every other human being has.

In due course of time, he revealed _his _real self to me. For once I was able to look beyond that mask of neutrality, that smile that was there for the sole reason of making things easy, never for a genuine reason. Behind that facade, there lied an extremely intense personality, so deep that it astonished me at first.

We both were connected by a reason, an insecurity of always living up to others' expectations. We knew the reason behind the fact that we were in some way betraying others, even if it was for their own sake. We knew what was it to live with the knowledge of the fact that it would be of no use of revealing ourselves to others and continue living with that mask, for the former action would bring nothing but disaster……

Was that the reason behind our closeness? As a matter of fact, I would never know…

But then those were reasons that I pondered upon in the early stages of our relationship. That was long ago…it has been a year since we met each other. Why think of it now? Whatever the reasons might have been, we were there for each other. Call it destiny…I really feel it was all fated…

Thinking of last year, the third year of junior high, it brings back so many memories…The good old times as the phrase goes, they certainly helped me with so many issues I faced at that time. It was as if I had rediscovered myself…

I cannot take away the credit from that person who helped me in understanding what I really wanted from life.

In return, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay that favour…

Maybe someday, someday when I'll fully understand him…I could do more than just being there for him…

For now, I feel contented, contented that I have found such a good friend…

* * *

It amuses me, when I recall the first time we met. It wasn't that we actually saw each other for the first time, but on that particular day in the park we had a one to one conversation. The fact that he was the one to notice me still continues to be quite puzzling…

* * *

It was a pleasant evening, the sun still away from setting. A warm wind ensued, strong at times, but soon becoming nothing more than a breeze. Few people were out there in the park, some going for walks or some just there to enjoy the languid evening. Except for the occasional rustling of leaves or the flutter of birds, it was quiet.

"Isn't it just perfect for a day like this?" Misaki murmured, as she leaned across the tree, with a book in her hand. It had been just two weeks since her third year at Seishun Academy had started and it was already tiring her out. _Thank goodness I was able to get away_, she thought, recalling her friends who would pull her along for some activity or the other. _It's all routine now, nothing ever happens_, she whispered, sighing. _If only something interesting happens this time, but then, I've a feeling something might change…_

No sooner did she consider those words than something really happened, enough to startle her the next moment…

"You are Nishino Misaki, aren't you? You happen to be my classmate…"

That soft voice took Misaki by surprise as she turned to see who it was. It took her less than a moment to take in to account the medium built brunette, a slight smile gracing his somewhat feminine features.

_Fuji Syuusuke, _she thought. _Just when I was thinking of something interesting to happen then I get to meet the resident tensai of Seigaku. What sheer luck._

"It's a surprise seeing you here, Fuji-san." Misaki began, still dazed from the initial surprise of him being here.

"The same holds true for you, Nishino-san" came the easy reply.

Misaki was at a loss of words. "I really don't know what to say."

"Well I thought that for a while you were unable to recognize me."

"Recognize _you_?" Misaki said incredulously." Who can't recognize the tensai of Seigaku?" _And also the one who happens to be a favorite topic of discussion among girls, _Misaki thought darkly, recalling the everyday conversations she heard, although she refrained from saying that. She took the cue, "How was it that you recognized me? I don't think we meet each other everyday."

Fuji chuckled, "Ah Nishino-san, you don't have to be so defensive. It's just that I happened to notice you here, and I thought of greeting you. It's as simple as that."

Misaki was slightly flustered, "I apologize for what I said. Your greeting kind of startled me, that's all." She still didn't get an answer for her main question, but she pushed it aside and continued. "By the way, what brings you here?" she asked non-chalantly, but soon glanced at the camera in his hands and spoke. "Oh I see. Photography, isn't it?"

"That's right." Fuji replied. "It's one of my favorite places."

Misaki walked over to the parapet, leaning against it as she glanced at the people descending the steps to lower levels. "Do you really have time for other hobbies, since tennis takes up most of the time?"

"Now it's not like we practice tennis all the time. We do have time for ourselves."

"Oh right, I never thought that way." Misaki concluded. Finding nothing else to ask about, she turned to the thing they had in common. "My, the school has just started and it's already getting hectic. I suppose it must be double the work for you- for dealing with both the school and tennis routines."

"Well, not exactly, although your question clearly explains the reason you are here."

Misaki looked on with surprise, "You are quite insightful, I take it…" She quickly went on to add, "Oh, who am I kidding…the person in question is after all a genius…"

Fuji shook his head, "Aren't you taking this 'genius' tag a little too further? Being a genius doesn't give you the ability to read people. Anyway, that was just a wild guess."

"Fine, fine, we could say you read me correctly." She turned to glance at Fuji, and spoke. "Isn't it time we head home?"

"I thought you would never ask…"

"Why so?"

"Because I live in your locality, so we can walk back together…"

Misaki was taken aback. "You live near my house?"

Fuji only smiled in reply. "Why, is there any problem?"

"No…it's nothing… It is another shock altogether." Misaki managed to say, before catching up with Fuji, who was already ahead.

The two fell in an easy conversation on their way back home. They talked of common things like school and other events that were taking place. It so happened, that Misaki's house came first, so the two parted ways.

"It was nice meeting you, if not quite surprising." Misaki greeted; happiness evident on her face.

"I could say the same. You are quite an interesting person." Fuji responded. "Anyway, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"See you too." Misaki called, waving as he turned round the corner. She still stood by the gate, smiling to herself. _Well, that was quite good enough to qualify as 'interesting', but I doubt it would be of any significance in future. Time will tell for sure. Still, what an encounter, I must say…_

**

* * *

**

A/N

: The prologue clearly indicates in what way I plan to write this story ahead. I wanted to do something different from the usual cheesy romantic stories that are found on this site. Therefore I need to know your thoughts on this, before I write the next part. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note : My sincere apologises for the late update. The last month had been hectic and this week I was busy editing this chapter. For all those who have reviewed this story, a big thank you to all. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

* * *

Misaki stayed awake till late that night. She felt restless and uneasy, thoughts going astray, her imagination running away like a wild horse. Time and again her thoughts returned to the encounter in the evening. It was a pleasant evening, she stressed. Although she didn't know what it was, but something was amiss about the whole thing. Could it be something on her part, she thought quite critically, or was it the way Fuji behaved? She dismissed the latter option; he was at his charming best. _Maybe I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill_, she cited tiredly. _Why can't I forget that whole thing? It wasn't more than a meeting, why am I acting as if I had run into someone from the past?_ But before she could think more about it, sleep took over and the question remained unanswered.

* * *

"Hey, Misaki…are you sure you are fine?"

"Of course I am," Misaki snapped, turning around to face her friend Kimura Reika, who continued to gaze at her as if she was a patient who had escaped from quarantine.

Reika waved away the impatient retort casually. "You know, you look like you have not slept the whole night. Not good, especially for the morning classes."

"Oh, just shut up." Misaki hollered, starting to feel really annoyed. But she caught her self before anger took control. _Seriously it can't get worse than this; I have no reason to shout at Reika_, she considered, sighing.

"That proves it; you have definitely not slept the whole night," Reika added knowingly.

Misaki sighed, "When you know that I'm tired, you will still go out of the way to annoy me, right?"

"Oh, I'm just having a little fun." Reika implored all too demurely. Misaki was now perplexed – she had no idea how this so-called conversation was going ahead. Just as she was going to give in to Reika, then her 'guardian angel' come there to rescue her.

"It seems that Reika is at her little game again, right Reika?" Amaya remarked dryly, catching hold of her by her shoulder. Mori Amaya, another one of Misaki's good friends, always knew how to counter Reika's inquisitive nature.

Reika stiffened. "Amaya…it's nothing like that…it's just that…"

"I'm not asking for a clarification, Reika. You don't have to be so petrified," Amaya added, smiling, and then turned to Misaki. "Judging by the look on your face, its best not to ask you anything further. Anyway, shall we head for lunch?" She gestured towards the near-empty classroom.

"Sure," Misaki replied easily, shooting a glance towards Reika which clearly stated a warning.

"But I meant no offence, Misaki-"Reika began but was soon stopped by Amaya, gesturing towards Misaki who had already began advancing.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't seem to be in a good mood," Amaya offered. "If she has something on her mind, she will tell us sooner or later." Saying that, both of them started following their friend towards the school grounds.

Meanwhile, Misaki was still at a loss as to figure out what exactly was troubling her. She didn't have any major problem looming over her head that she had to share with her friends, no the encounter last night wasn't even worth mentioning. _This isn't good_, she thought, _I can't get all high-strung and nervy over a sleepless night. _

* * *

It was the lunch period, and Misaki headed towards the rooftop, alone. Amaya and Reika were again busy with something else, and they had rushed off before she could even ask, citing that they would explain later. With the intention of contenting herself with watching the sky, she ascended the flight of stairs.

She opened the door only to have the frame reveal the presence of another person, leaning over the parapet. Misaki was caught in a dilemma; she recognized the person all too well, but what now? He hadn't noticed her yet; she could still turn back and go down. Or maybe should she just wait?

A smile crept over Misaki's face as she considered the sudden flash of thought she had. This time she will be the one to initiate the conversation. _The roles get reversed here…_

She walked up, standing directly behind him, and spoke all too knowingly, "So we meet again, Fuji-san…"

The said person turned around to face her, a brief look of genuine puzzlement crossing his face. "Why, it's you, Nishino-san. I didn't hear you coming."

_Really, you aren't the kind to be caught off-guard_, she thought, but she chose to voice something else, "Say for once you were lost in thought, what else? Now don't go on to call it a good guess."

"Well, since you have ascertained it for yourself, I won't have to be redundant."

"Really, is this what you call a guess? Nothing as compared to you."

Fuji knew that there was more to that comment than the obvious insecurity it stated, but he pushed that aside and placed his next words carefully, "I don't think there's any point in arguing over a casual guess."

"You're right; I'm the one making a big deal out of it." _Careful, _she warned herself. "So, how's everything going?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Fine, I should say." _That's all we have in common, nothing else…._

"What's with that look on your face?" Fuji asked, gazing intently at Misaki.

"Look, what look?" Misaki was now all the more perplexed.

"Why does it seem to me that whatever I say catches you off-guard?" Rather than waiting for an answer, he asked another question.

"Such a strong conclusion, being impulsive doesn't suit you." Misaki surprised herself by saying that.

It was now Fuji's turn to be surprised. He had anticipated a hurried clarification from the look of the things, but he didn't imagine her to hit back in the same way - more like she read through him. _My, we are playing a mind game, aren't we?_

An uneasy silence followed, none of them knowing what to say. He continued to regard her almost critically; while she was going over the conversation, trying to probe deeper into the unspoken words. Finally, Fuji broke the silence. "Let me ask you something general. How about giving a description of yourself?" He almost knew the answer she would give, and he proved to be right.

"That's one thing I can't do."

"Fine, try describing yourself in one word." He pressed even further.

"I would say – unpredictable."

"Unpredictable? I don't think you are telling the truth."

"What makes you say that?"

"Are you just using any word so that you don't have to describe yourself?"

"Could be, but why are you so interested anyway?" Misaki was now planning exactly what she could say, but a part of it depended on the replies. However, she had more or less figured out what the questions could be.

"Interested? I'm merely asking in general."

"I don't think there's any point in arguing over this."

"So do I think, but I still hold that impression of you being defensive, Nishino-san."

"We are again heading back to the same thing." Misaki stated wearily. She could have argued relentlessly, but the whole conversation was centered on her. She wasn't too sure of what Fuji could reply in accordance to her questions.

"Fine. I won't say anything else."

Silence followed again, but this time it was more comforting than awkward. She decided to take the cue. "I too still hold the impression of you being an interesting person."

"Why, I think that was for you, Nishino-san."

"This conversation proves it."

"It only reaffirms my conclusion."

"Conclusion?" Misaki was now curious.

Fuji replied with his ever so present smile, "About you being enigmatic."

Misaki could have reacted in so many different ways, but she spoke something completely unusual, "The same holds true for you, Fuji-san. You are no less than an enigma."

Before Fuji could reply, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Misaki turned to face him before leaving, "Although I hate to leave a discussion open-ended, we have no other choice. I'd like to hear your answer, Fuji-san." Saying this, she left.

Fuji was slightly bewildered. _Answer, I don't think there was anything to answer about, or was there? _He recalled the last statement.

_You are no less than an enigma….._

_Enigma, huh? We'll see about that, Nishino-san_, was the last conclusion he arrived at before heading back to class.

* * *

_What was all that about? _Misaki thought warily. She was leaning on her desk, waiting for the class to start. Students were still standing in groups, the teacher nowhere in sight. She looked up, her eyes searching for two familiar faces, but couldn't spot them. _Come to think of it, where are Reika and Amaya? They didn't even tell me what work they had. _She sat up straight, glancing towards the window. _Not that it matters now, I really had such an interactive time, now didn't I? _She sighed, recalling the unexpected descriptive sentence.

_About you being enigmatic…_

_Do you even realize what being enigmatic means, Fuji-san? _Misaki murmured, recalling the whole charade they made out of a perfectly normal conversation. However, she couldn't dwell on it more, for the teacher had come, and to her surprise Reika and Amaya were calling out to her in fierce whispers, telling to wait for them after the school ends.

_What it is now, I wonder. I have no wish of going out anywhere after school, if that's what they are thinking about. Especially not today…_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: - I always say this, don't I? Again, apologies for the late update. But the fact is, updates will take at least one month from now onwards, for now school has started and it's _hectic. _Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

There is this saying, _'What happens two times will surely happen the third time'. _For a person who never believed in such things, the saying was nothing more than a sentence. But events have a way of unfolding. Those chance meetings would have remained just meetings, but destiny had its hand in it. Yes, that second meeting set the stage for another one, and before we knew it, it opened up a whole new path. More than a relationship, it was a warm camaraderie we shared. Until, unresolved things began to surface…

* * *

It was evening, the sun now on the verge of setting. As characteristic of summer, a mild breeze blew, only slightly reducing the temperatures. Misaki strolled down the street, heading towards the library. There was still time before night fell, and she was going to make the best use of it.

_I could have called Reika and Amaya; they wouldn't have minded at all, _she considered. _Or maybe…never mind, I've already arrived here._

For a while she stood near the entrance, deciding what she should read. _How about novels this time? _She looked through the shelves, going through various genres, and finally settled for a mystery novel.

Settling down in of the arm-chairs, Misaki was soon engrossed in reading, hoping to finish at least half of it before she leaves, not wishing to take it home, however. An hour went by, and she looked up to notice the last rays streaking the sky. Slightly disconcerted but very much in control, she decided to leave. _If I don't leave now, I'll be here till the library closes._

Glancing around, her eyesight caught a familiar shade of brown. It didn't take her more than a second to identify that person. _Don't tell me, this is the third time it's happening. So much for déjà vu…._

She stood still for a moment, as the familiar feeling of being dazed took over. Her thoughts disordered, she turned around, ready to leave the place. _I don't know why but it's for the best if I avoid him._

However that was not going to happen, for the prodigy could feel the stare of someone behind him. Instinctively, he looked back, and the proverbial smile lit up his face. "Ah, it's you, Nishino-san…"

Misaki was caught. But rather than smiling sheepishly in return – the expected reaction, she looked on straight and spoke, "I know, Fuji-san, this is the third time it has happened."

Fuji spoke thoughtfully, "So it seems. These meetings show that we have similar tastes, now don't they?"

"Tastes?" Misaki was again confused. _What kind of conclusions does he arrive on?_

"Well, I believe I used the wrong word. It would be more appropriate to say that we _may_ be similar, for we _happen_ to be at the same place at the same time."

Misaki saw the light. "Now that you put it this way, I can't help but agree with you that we _are_ similar."

Fuji posed another question. "But these meetings could be coincidences also, isn't it?"

Misaki was skeptical. _Where the devil is he getting at? _"They could be coincidences. I should say I agree more to this reasoning than the former one."

"So you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny? No, no, not at all."

"Why not? I think it clarifies a lot of unresolved things."

"I don't believe in putting the blame for unexpected happenings on destiny."

"That's good to hear."

"What?" Misaki was taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"

"Lighten up, Nishino-san," Fuji replied in an easy manner. "Your answer only shows that you consider yourself responsible for your own life."

Misaki sighed with relief. "So that was what you were driving at, Fuji-san."

"What did you assume it to be?"

Misaki considered for a moment before replying, "Nothing, I wasn't exactly getting your point though.'

"I see."

Both of them stood still for a moment, no one saying anything

Finally, Misaki broke the silence. "Fuji-san, would you mind joining me out for a while?"

* * *

Both of them were seated in the alfresco area of the café adjacent to the book store. Misaki felt ill at ease for some reason. She glanced towards the person sitting before her. Well, he appeared to be all too calm, although that was the _precise _impression he gave to others. Seated sideways, with one hand against the cheek, his eyes, half-closed as always, appeared to be gazing towards the sky. Misaki took in all this, silently observing while completely oblivious of the fact that the subject of her scrutiny was also doing the same.

Observant as ever, Fuji could not only just sense the awkwardness but the hesitation that was just below the surface. He was however unable to figure out the reason for it. Sure, the situation between them was more like two strangers meeting each other, not that they knew each other too well. But it seemed to him that the earlier conversation was not enough to break the ice.

_It's not good if this silence prolongs like this, _he thought. _At this rate…_

"Nishino-san, is anything the matter?" Fuji couldn't help but ask.

Misaki looked up. "No…nothing is wrong…everything is fine," she added slowly.

Her way of speaking puzzled him a bit. "Then…why the plaintive tone?"

Misaki laughed. "Plaintive? That's an interesting word you are using."

One moment she appeared to be exhausted, the next moment she was jovial. Fuji was now slightly perplexed. _How striking that she can alter her moods so quickly._

"Really? Well, that's exactly what describes you this moment."

"No, I'm not all melancholic or mournful as you put it."

"Nice to hear. Anyway, no one likes a morose face."

"Speak for yourself. You are the one always smiling."

Fuji became alert for a moment, cerulean eyes briefly showing through narrow slits. However, if the reaction was there, it was all in the blink of an eye. The composure came back, the smile again finding its place. Call it involuntary cause and effect; he had grown accustomed to it.

"Yes, a smiling face can be quite likable, can't it?" was the response he gave.

"If you happen to be in a not so good mood, then yes, it can be," Misaki replied easily, but for all intents and purposes, she didn't miss the 'blink of an eye' reaction. There was definitely something about it, but she chose to put it aside. _It could mean anything, but it just happened once. I won't make a mountain out of a molehill again._

They became silent again, but Misaki chose to break it with a question. "Isn't it funny? Our conversations don't seem like we are strangers."

"Strangers, huh? Yes, all we know about each other is the respective names."

"And yet our conversations look like we are good acquaintances."

"Not exactly. If you recall those conversations, you can see we are trying to figure out each other, albeit in a subtle way."

"How observant…"

That remark made both of them laugh. The ice was broken…

On impulse, Misaki looked back. She had a feeling someone was watching her, which proved to be right…

* * *

Reika and Amaya had been out together, shopping for necessary things and then just hanging about. They were strolling down the street which led to the library where Misaki was. While Amaya remained oblivious, Reika's roaming eyes caught a glimpse of Misaki and the person she was with. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Amaya!" Reika tugged at her arm.

"What is it?" Amaya turned to face her somewhat impatiently.

"Look…" Reika surreptitiously pointed in Misaki's direction.

Amaya saw her too, and for a moment she was surprised. But her knowing smile overrode all astonishment. "That explains it…the past two days…" she murmured.

* * *

Misaki saw her two friends standing there. She didn't flinch under their inquisitive looks and with a discreet wave of hand, told them she will explain later. Both of them sighed as if to say 'we understand' and walked ahead.

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief and turned towards Fuji, only to find him on the phone. He was patiently listening to someone all too excited; she could make that out. By saying he'll call later, he kept the phone down and turned towards Misaki, who was smiling slightly.

"I should say it's getting late. We should get going," she spoke and made as if to leave by getting up. "And that means…"

"…we are walking back home." He finished the sentence for her.

"Quite a reader, I reckon," Misaki remarked as both of them started the walking down the street.

"You don't have to be a mind reader to assume such easy things," was the simple reply Fuji gave her.

"It's subjective, nevertheless."

"We don't wish to start a debate on that, now do we?"

"Of course not."

Both of them walked in comfortable silence, at times remarking at some thing that caught their interest or just sharing thoughts on certain matters. The turn came where both of them had to part ways for their respective streets.

"It was again nice meeting you, Fuji-san," Misaki spoke as a way of greeting.

"It was pleasant meeting you too, Nishino-san," Fuji also greeted her in reply.

"It might be nice to meet again like this."

"You mean as in a coincidental meeting?" he asked her deliberately.

Misaki chuckled. "You know very well in what way I mean…"

"Sure. I don't mind at all."

"All right then, see you tomorrow. Good Night."

"Good Night."

She waved and started towards her home down the street, all the while thinking, recalling. _Maybe it wasn't that bad for not ignoring him, more like he caught me in good time._

_It was the third time we met like this. I don't know if it has any significance but maybe, maybe I could start believing a little in destiny…_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to three people, _Terry-May, HaveYouNoMercy _and _Rosa D'Inverno. _Without their useful critique and encouragement, I wouldn't have posted the fourth chapter as such.

Special thanks to Terry-May for editing this chapter. I forget to mention, she is my beta-editor.

Reviews and feedback are appreciated.

* * *

"What did you people assume me to be doing? Gone on a _date_?"

That was how the unlikely preamble began between Misaki and her two friends. Arms crossed, eyebrows raised skeptically, she stood facing Reika and Amaya who weren't looking pleased in the least. Granted, that their friend didn't have the tendency to be too dramatic, it could have been even worse a 'confrontation'.

"Of course we didn't. You are being too defensive, Misaki," both of them spoke in unison, the unspoken words left hanging. _We know you won't go on a date like this._ "But the fact that you were with _Fuji Syuusuke_ made us a bit curious."

Misaki sighed. "That's the second time I'm hearing this."

"This was the reason why you weren't with us two days ago, right?" Amaya couldn't help asking.

"You are jumping to conclusions. I went off on my own, and that was when I happened to meet Fuji-san," Misaki gave a clear-cut reply.

"How interesting…" Reika remarked, winking at Amaya.

"Now who's getting unreasonable? We could have done without that comment of yours, Reika."

"Fine, fine. It was just a joke." Reika made a sign of giving up.

"I know it all too well," Misaki replied impassively. "Now do you have anything else to ask?"

"To answer your question, we are done with the 'questioning'," Amaya responded on behalf of both of them even though Reika was in no mood to let the conversation end.

"Guess I could tease you later, Misaki." Reika managed to say while being led away by Amaya. Misaki chose not to reply and simply followed them to the class.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you actually_ found _someone to debate with?" Saaya remarked dryly while leaning back on the bench.

"Are you trying to imply that arguing is all I do?" Misaki couldn't help asking another question in reply.

"I'm relating from my experience with you," she replied simply.

"Very funny," Misaki spoke, sighing. Their conversations always go like this.

"Not to mention that it was Fuji whom you have met just recently. Very interesting…"

"Please spare me those sarcastic comments of yours, Saaya."

"Who said I'm being sarcastic?" Saaya asked nonchalantly, turning to face Misaki.

"Forget it." Misaki gave up.

"Thank you."

Misaki may have Amaya and Reika as her close friends, but Hayashi Saaya was someone on a higher level. Both of them knew each other too well to read each other's mind. Notwithstanding common similarities, they were poles apart in terms of their personalities. Despite the frequent bickering, albeit friendly, they still turned to each other to discuss matters they needed help on.

"I have a feeling that you might become friends."

"Friends? Now I really wonder about that."

"Why is that?"

"I wonder if he has the time for such things now that the tennis season has started."

"Now that, Misaki, has nothing to do with you. If you were meant to be a friend, you will be. Simple as that."

"Whatever," Misaki replied casually. She got up from the bench, ready to leave but was stopped by Saaya.

"Moving on to more important matters, weren't you going to help me with the history project?"

* * *

Misaki stood by the gate, waiting. The history project had been far from over, and she had her own project to complete; therefore the idea of doing it together came up. Leaning across the wall, she was scheduling the whole evening and the things she had to do.

So what if she didn't stick to schedules? No matter how much she would try, it would always go in vain. But it always gave her a sense of control.

Footsteps echoed as someone walked up.

She looked up, thinking it was Saaya, which was definitely not the case…

"Nishino-san? What are you doing here?" It was none other than Fuji who was coming from the courts, a tennis bag slung over one shoulder.

_Here we go again. _"Ah, hello Fuji-san. I'm just waiting for my friend."

"I see. Do you mean-"Fuji spoke up but was cut in by someone calling out.

"Hi, Misaki." Saaya came up, walking briskly. She noticed Fuji and greeted him, "Hello Fuji. It's been long, right?"

"Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been, Hayashi-chan?"

"Wait," Misaki broke in. "Don't tell me you know each other."

"We know each other since the seventh grade," Fuji replied on behalf of both of them.

"Saaya, you never told me about this," Misaki spoke in a clear-cut tone with emphasis.

Saaya got the meaning immediately, "Uh…I must have mentioned to you sometime ago. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't." The tone of Misaki's voice was on the edge of being dangerous.

Both of them continued looking at each other.

Fuji felt he had to break in, "Is anything the matter with you two?"

"Nothing at all," both of them answered simultaneously. "It's a regular thing," Misaki added. "Isn't it, Saaya?"

Saaya shook her head. "Right. Well then, see you tomorrow, Fuji."

"See you too," Fuji called as both the girls turned towards the street leading to Saaya's home.

He stood there for a while, quietly musing. _Never expected Nishino-san to know Hayashi-chan as well. Oh well, birds of a feather flock together. _

* * *

"Really, that was a surprise, Saaya," Misaki said, bringing up the topic again.

"Are you still going over that thing, Misaki?" Saaya asked tiredly.

"How do you know each other?"

She hesitated slightly. "We know each other through a kind of a mutual friend."

Misaki glanced at her as if waiting for her to complete. But Saaya didn't reveal the name.

"Fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to."

"Sometimes you are really absent-minded," Saaya remarked wryly.

"I don't recall you telling me about _this _or _that_." Misaki turned away as if to protest.

"Let's forget the whole thing, shall we? Anyway, it's not worth knowing."

Both of them didn't utter a single word afterwards, preferring to walk in silence while lost in thoughts.

* * *

At night, Misaki stood by the window, gazing outside. The moon was at its zenith, as the surroundings appeared to be bathed in silver. She was, in a strange way, waiting for the weekend to come. It was only two days away. _I promised to meet him there, the place where we first actually 'met'. Maybe Saaya could be right, but who knows this might be something more than just mere friendship? Well, time will tell, where this will lead us. For now, it's nothing more than a mere acquaintance, nothing more, nothing less… _


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I haven't posted in three months. Feel free to shoot me. Another reason to do so: this story is going on hiatus, till March. If I can, the sixth chapter might be posted around Christmas, but it's only a possibility. Apologies for this, but it is necessary. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

There are some people who remain unfazed in any situation, their self-control never snapping.

Fuji Syuusuke considered himself to be one of those people, at least to an extent, if not accounting the extremes…

It was to an extent, as for all intents and purposes, he wasn't Tezuka.

The incident regarding the _interrogation _the regulars put him through as they saw him with Nishino-san that day didn't even count as something to react to.

_People tend to be so presumptuous_, he couldn't help thinking. Going as far to label an innocent meeting as a date…that was presuming, now wasn't it?

Even the thing about agreeing to meet at the park won't be counted as a date, no matter how much the regulars might impose on it.

…

"Come on, Fuji! I saw you! You were on a date, right?" Kikumaru Eiji jumped from behind, almost startling the prodigy. Tennis practice had just ended and most of the regulars were still there, including Momoshiro, Echizen, Kawamura, and Oishi and of course, Fuji and Kikumaru.

"A date? When did you see me on one, Eiji?" Fuji asked nonchalantly as the said person made a face.

"Come off it, Fuji-sempai! We saw you that day with _someone _outside the library," Momoshiro added, "Didn't we, Echizen?"

"Whatever," Echizen replied disinterestedly, choosing to walk ahead.

"Hm…and what else?" Fuji prompted.

"It was that girl from our class, right? Her name beginning from Ni or…" Kikumaru tried recalling.

"Nishino Misaki."

"…yeah, whatever. It was her, right?"

"Leave it, Eiji. If Fuji says it wasn't a date, then it wasn't," Oishi spoke, a little irritated by his doubles partner's behavior.

"As much as it is apparent, the probability of that meeting being a date is very low." Inui, with his usual habit of arriving unannounced, surprised the regulars.

Fuji was vaguely surprised. Trust Inui to support him. Really odd…

"But they addressed each other so _formally_," Kawamura opined even though Kikumaru didn't give up.

"No, I don't care how they addressed each other. It was their first date after all, so how does it matter? Besides -"

Kikumaru paused from his ranting, only to see that Fuji was nowhere near him.

"Apologies, but this conversation will have to be continued later," Fuji called, waving, smiling radiantly. "See you tomorrow." With that, he turned round the corner, disappearing from the regulars' sight.

Kikumaru's face fell. "That Fuji! Try as I might, he'll never allow me to tease him!" he whined.

The whole fiasco was promptly forgotten as the regulars continued with their journey back home.

* * *

_It couldn't get better than this, _Fuji couldn't help thinking. It was, after all, a pleasant evening, even though it was summer, but the usual breeze was there to counter the heat. Even though the park wasn't that near, he chose to walk. After all, he had time to spare; practices were called off for some reason. It was always interesting to observe others or think over something while taking in the sights that a simple walk offers.

Majority tend to be lost in thoughts while walking or rather sauntering towards their place of importance. Only few could notice the presence of nature in these concrete jungles called cities. That required a keen sense of aesthetics, not just mere inclination towards nature.

And that was what exactly he had in common with Misaki, who was an ardent nature lover herself. But the art in this case was photography.

He had especially gotten his camera. He recalled Misaki mentioning how she was an amateur photographer herself, but her interest was in landscape photography. He didn't classify himself to any genre; he usually clicked pictures of what appealed to him, however abstract it maybe. _Well, _he thought, _this time we'll be not searching for a topic; a hobby should be enough._

After a walk, he was at the decided place. It was the beautiful _Rikugien Stroll Garden _(1), a picturesque landscape_. _No wonder Misaki frequented there often, although he had to admit it was a good place for photography.

Even though it was big enough for a person to take hours before he could find his way, Fuji already knew the way to the place they had decided to meet. Thinking that he was on time, he was surprised to find Misaki already there.

She stood by the raised area that overlooked the pond. The whole place was higher than the rest of the garden, and the pond was completely surrounded by trees save for that place. The sun was hidden behind a myriad of clouds, yet the rays were clearly evident, forming just the right kind of the background…

Fuji had to take this picture. She was right in the middle of the frame that he had imagined. She held a camera, her fingers working on it, probably changing the settings. Her dark hair, kept loose, was swaying in the mild breeze.

He posed himself, the camera ready in his hands. He took a series of shots noiselessly, each time varying the focus and light setting. To his surprise, he found Misaki to be smiling, though knowingly.

"I hope you got the right frame for this lovely setting, or should I remain like this for a while?" her voice called out, not missing a beat.

Fuji smiled. "I got what I wanted. How did you find out?"

Misaki turned to face him, smiling radiantly. "Photographer's instinct?" she asked lightly.

Both of them laughed. "There's no such thing as that," Fuji replied.

"Oh, you can associate instinct with everything. Even while playing tennis."

"Now, _that's_ one thing I would like to know," he added, "I'll keep that in mind while playing in future."

"Don't blame me if it doesn't work. Actually, a _tensai _has instinctive powers inbuilt, right? It's already a part of your playing."

"You never know, Nishino-san. Even I don't know it myself," Fuji spoke, a little vaguely. He then gestured towards the camera she was holding. "Got any good pictures? Since I presume you have been here early for this."

Misaki handed over the camera to him. "Have a look. Till then, I'll see how good a photographer you are," she said, taking his camera from his hands.

"I'm not that good as you suppose me to be," he responded, sitting down by a boulder, and she followed suit.

"Trying to be modest, I see," Misaki replied later, still viewing the pictures. "You are better than I could ever get. A really good abstract reasoning, I should say, to be able to pick out these random spots. My boring landscape photography is nothing compared to this."

"You are being harsh on yourself. You are very good," Fuji answered.

"Maybe so, but let's see if we can get some other pictures. This place has a lot of scenery to offer," she spoke, getting up. "How about it, Fuji-san?"

"I don't mind," he replied, following her as she started walking towards the other end of the pond.

They spent a leisurely hour clicking pictures and talking as they walked along the huge garden. Finally, they stopped for drinks as they left the garden.

At a side-walk café, they ordered cappuccinos. Silence reigned in again; it was almost as if they didn't need to talk any longer. _Such a comfort level in just four meetings, how interesting, _Misaki mused; _who knows it has to do with being similar in thinking…_

Something happened, probably something fell, and they both looked up at the same time. Their eyes caught each other and both couldn't help chuckle. Fuji spoke, putting an end to the silence.

"I think we have endured each other enough for today," he said good-naturedly.

Misaki understood the joke, "Of course. It's high time we go back our own ways."

"Still, it was a pleasure today; this meeting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Though, it was _your _suggestion, to begin with."

"But you chose the place."

"So what? Well, never mind; it was all for the good in the end."

The bills were paid, and both were ready to leave; this time not walking together, for Fuji had to go somewhere else, so they exchanged their greetings.

"I won't repeat myself here," he told.

"About meeting again? Obviously, yes, I know. 'We should do this more often," Misaki answered.

"I believe we should. Well then, goodbye."

"Farewell." Misaki greeted, knowing fully well she was to be questioned on this word.

Instead Fuji only glanced at her with raised eyebrows, as if to say, _farewell?_

Misaki smiled genially, answering the unspoken question. _Just being formal, nothing more, nothing less._

With that, they went there own separate ways, though not knowing that another meeting was already coming their way…

* * *

(1) The Rikugien Stroll Garden, built by Yanagisawa-Yoshimasa, is located in nothern Tokyo, designed to represent 88 picturesque scenes. It has a central pond with small islands and a high point in the north of the garden which provides a viewpoint: the place where Fuji and Misaki meet. The link is: ..


End file.
